Encontro às escuras
by finchelouca
Summary: ONE-SHOT Finchel. "Era domingo e Rachel, após algumas horas de ensaio para sua nova peça Off-Broadway, estava se arrumando para mais um encontro arranjado por Santana e Kurt, apesar de, dessa vez, estar achando que os dois estavam agindo de maneira particularmente estranha."


**Eu sei que deveria estar atualizando alguma fic minha e não escrevendo outra, mas essa ideia veio inteira e, apesar de não ser nada demais, eu tinha que colocar pra fora... coisa de escritor surtado!**

**Quero agradecer MUITO à Carolzinha (Ca Diniz) pela capa que ela fez pra mim... e dedicar a fic à Nath (fincheling), que me pediu uma fic. Essa AINDA NÃO é a fic com o tema que ela pediu, mas como eu estou demorando muito a escrever a outra e nessa fic aqui tem uma coisa que ela também vive me pedindo, eu dedico a ela e espero que ela goste de ler.**

**Beijos, gente! Boa leitura!**

* * *

**Encontro às escuras**

Desde o fatídico dia em que Rachel Berry tinha terminado com seu último namorado, Preston Gold, há mais ou menos cinco meses, seus antigos colegas de colégio, roomates e melhores amigos, Santana Lopez e Kurt Hummel, vinham marcando encontros às escuras para ela, com rapazes dos mais variados tipos e procedências.

O primeiro de todos tinha sido com Kyle, colega de faculdade de Santana, que provavelmente achara que ela estava um tanto desesperada e, pensando dever se aproveitar disso, tentara levá-la para a cama logo na primeira saída, sendo descartado de uma vez e para sempre, por isso. O último tinha sido com Bob, colega de elenco de Kurt na peça que ele estava estrelando, e ele e a garota não tinham chegado nem a se beijar, antes que ele acabasse confessando que ainda gostava da ex mulher, de quem estava separado havia pouco mais de um ano.

O pior de todos tinha sido com um colega seu e de Kurt na faculdade de artes dramáticas, que tinha passado por respeitador até o terceiro encontro, quando finalmente se declarara tão gay quanto Hummel, apesar de seus receios de se revelar, uma vez que vinha de uma família tradicional e religiosa. O melhor, por sua vez, fora com um amigo da namorada de Santana, que a fez rir a noite toda e com quem o assunto pareceu fluir muito tranquilamente. No entanto, eles só tinham se encontrado uma vez, provavelmente porque, para ele, não tinha rolado nada mais do que uma conversa interessante.

Rachel não entendia a necessidade de Kurt e Santana de arrumarem um namorado para ela. Ela não estava sofrendo por Preston ou se queixando de solidão, mas eles insistiam em dizer que ficar sozinha, quando se vive com duas pessoas que tem relacionamentos sólidos e de longa data, não é a melhor opção e, cedo ou tarde, acaba se tornando deprimente.

Apesar de achar que os encontros, sim, acabavam fazendo com que ficasse deprimida, pois voltava deles invariavelmente um pouco mais descrente na existência de homens heterossexuais decentes, ou se perguntando o que havia de errado com ela, a morena acabava sempre envolvida em um novo encontro às cegas, não conseguindo dizer "não" aos amigos, que pareciam agir com as melhores intenções.

Era domingo e Rachel, após algumas horas de ensaio para sua nova peça Off-Broadway, estava se arrumando para mais um encontro arranjado por Santana e Kurt, apesar de, dessa vez, estar achando que os dois estavam agindo de maneira particularmente estranha. Não tinham falado muito sobre o rapaz com quem ela deveria se encontrar, apenas dito que o nome dele era Chris e que ela deveria encontrá-lo em um restaurante novo, chamado Take a chance, perto da Broadway.

"Boa escolha, diva! Eu aprovo." Disse Kurt, entrando no quarto da amiga e examinando sua roupa. Ela tinha escolhido um vestido que desenhava suas curvas perfeitamente, mas sem ser justo demais, e ia até o meio da coxa, mostrando suas pernas sensacionais. Depois de tantos anos vivendo em NY, ela sabia exatamente como se vestir a fim de se encaixar no estilo da cidade, sem parecer exagerada e forçada, e como valorizar seus atributos físicos, sem beirar a vulgaridade.

"Tá gostosa, hein, Berry?" Santana também apareceu, com seu jeito direto e objetivo. "O... Chris não vai saber o que passou por cima dele." Observou e Kurt sorriu.

"Ele já deve estar esperando, e é melhor você não chegar atrasada no primeiro encontro." Kurt completou, levantando Rachel da cadeira onde ela estava se penteando, afinal ela já estava, na verdade, mais do que pronta. Algo na voz dele pareceu debochado, mas a jovem atriz afastou esse pensamento. Por que o amigo debocharia do encontro às escuras que ele mesmo marcara, afinal?

Rachel pegou um táxi e em pouco tempo estava na frente do restaurante, cujo endereço e referências os companheiros de apartamento lhe haviam passado com precisão. A única coisa muito estranha é que ele não parecia aberto ao público e, depois de pagar o taxista e sair do automóvel, ela já estava pegando o celular para falar com um dos dois e tentar entender o que havia de errado, quando uma pessoa com uma voz extremamente familiar surgiu a seu lado.

"Rach."

"FINN! Meu Deus, Finn! O que você tá fazendo aqui? Quanto tempo!" Ela disse, abraçando-o, espontânea, e ele retribuiu o abraço, fechando os olhos e respirando fundo, ao sentir, junto com o calor do corpo dela e o cheiro do seu perfume, os sentimentos que ele sempre teria por ela invadindo seu corpo e sua alma.

"Três anos, dois meses e quatorze dias." Ele falou, saindo do abraço e olhando nos olhos dela.

"Você tá a mesma coisa."

"E você ainda mais linda." Elogiou e ela, apesar de tudo que eles já tinham vivido, de toda a intimidade que já tinham compartilhado, de um dia terem sido os melhores amigos do mundo, depois namorados por um bom tempo e quase se tornado marido e mulher, baixou os olhos, tímida.

"Peraí! É... você é o tal... Chris?"

"Uhum." Ele riu, dessa vez sendo ele a pessoa a ficar sem jeito. "Eles podiam ter falado qualquer nome, mas acho que não queriam mentir totalmente e escolheram meu nome do meio, né?" Ela balançou a cabeça, afirmativamente.

"Mas por que marcar um encontro às escuras? Por que eles não me falaram que você tava na cidade, que queria me ver?"

"Eu não achava que você fosse querer me ver, Rach. E eles também não tinham tanta certeza assim, então..." Ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos, em um gesto nervoso.

"É claro que eu ia querer te ver, Finn. Eu não guardo mágoa, rancor... eu invisto nas boas lembranças sobre nós. Aliás, eu sempre pergunto sobre você pros dois, mas eles simplesmente desconversam!"

"Eles não tem culpa. Eu pedi pra eles guardarem certos segredos."

"E agora eu vou poder saber desses segredos, finalmente?" Ela perguntou, um pouco irritada. "Porque, se resolveu me contar, é bom acharmos um lugar pra conversar, porque esse restaurante..." Disse, apontando, frustrada, para o local. "Você podia ter verificado antes, não?" Ele riu.

"Vem." Ele a pegou pela mão e a levou até a porta do dito Take a chance, tirando algumas chaves do bolso e abrindo-o.

"Você trabalha aqui?" Ela questionou, surpresa.

"É uma longa história... que eu vou te contar enquanto comemos." Ele a levou até uma mesa arrumada para um jantar a dois, e puxou a cadeira para que ela sentasse, acendendo duas velas, em seguida. "Eu volto logo, ok?" Completou, dirigindo-se para os fundos do restaurante e sumindo.

Voltou em pouco tempo, como havia prometido, com uma garrafa de vinho em mãos, do qual serviu duas taças.

"Agora, temos idade para beber um verdadeiro e ótimo vinho. Esse é italiano. Valpolicella. Vai ser perfeito pra acompanhar a nossa massa ao sugo." Ele mal tinha acabado de falar e um garçom surgia com os pratos de massa, dando boa noite e os colocando sobre a mesa, para logo se retirar.

"O vinho está delicioso... e a massa também." Afirmou a garota. "Mas será que você pode me explicar por que surgiu do nada, fazendo meus amigos me mandarem pra um encontro às cegas... e por que estamos comendo em um restaurante fechado?"

"Eu já te expliquei sobre o encontro às escuras, meu amor. Eu precisava te ver! E não sabia se você viria." Ela se arrepiou, quando ele a chamou de meu amor, mas não esboçou reação, e ele se xingou mentalmente por ter se referido a ela desse modo. Talvez não houvesse mais esse tipo de espaço para ele na vida dela. Ela tinha falado em investir em boas lembranças e talvez fosse só isso que ele tivesse virado, afinal tinham sido mais de três anos de distância. "Quanto ao restaurante, ele é meu." Completou, tentando não pensar sobre o assunto.

"Seu?" Ela se surpreendeu, mais uma vez.

"Uhum... meu." Ele sorriu e ela sentiu uma fraqueza boa, um tipo estranho de paz que ela não conhecia havia algum tempo, então sorriu também. "Eu andei trabalhando como chef no Le Brants, mas eu queria ter o meu próprio negócio, desde que eu comecei no ramo, então minha mãe vendeu nossa velha casa, finalmente, e meu deu o dinheiro. Eu inaugurei há três meses, e estamos indo bem. Tem ficado bem cheio, de segunda a sábado."

"Nossa, Finn! Isso é ótimo. Até porque dá pra ver o seu entusiasmo com o negócio, mas... eu to perdida! Eu nunca imaginei..."

"Nem eu!" Ele riu. "Na verdade, nem eu imaginava que seria capaz de fazer mais do que colocar comida congelada no microondas. Só que quando eu cheguei aqui e fui morar na república..."

"Aqui... em NY? Você já tava aqui antes?" Será que as surpresas não acabariam nunca?!

"Eu vim pra cá há muito tempo, Rach. E não fica com raiva do Kurt ou da Santana, porque eu IMPLOREI a eles que não falassem nada. Eu precisava de tempo... precisava que as coisas acontecessem pra mim... que a minha vida tomasse um rumo, como a sua tava tomando."

"Quanto tempo?" Perguntou, não conseguindo esconder que estava, sim, decepcionada.

"Quase três anos." Ele engoliu seco, mas continuou. "Quando eu vim até aqui, porque a Santie queria que mais alguém, além dela, desse um flagra naquele seu ex namorado gigolo, eu tinha brigado com o Will, por causa do beijo que eu tinha dado na Emma, e saído do coral por isso. Então, eu achei que devia estudar pra ser professor e fui pra faculdade comunitária de Lima... e o Puck até foi comigo, acredita?" Riu, mas percebeu que ela continuava séria. "Só que eu queria estudar de verdade, dar um rumo na minha vida, e não curtir, como o Puck. E eu percebi também que eu tava me tornando exatamente aquilo que eu tinha mais medo de me tornar: um perdedor de Lima. Eu tinha falado pra você que você era a minha garota... que a gente terminaria junto, de algum jeito, mas... eu tava andando na direção oposta, ficando em Lima. Se o seu lugar é aqui, o meu tinha que ser também."

"E aí você veio pra cá, ficou aqui, mas não me procurou? Qual é a lógica?" Questionou, irritada.

"Não era tão simples, Rach... e você sabe. Eu arrumei um lugar pra morar aqui... uma república. E consegui um emprego de office boy, pra poder me manter. Mas eu não tava nem estudando, ainda... e você tava ensaiando pra sua primeira peça."

"E você não era digno de mim." Completou por ele, cansada desse velho discurso que os havia separado. "Eu amava você, Finn! Você sempre foi digno de mim... office boy ou não!" O uso do verbo no passado fez o coração do garoto apertar, mas ele estava disposto a ir até o fim.

"Eu sei que você me amava, mas eu precisava me encontrar! Eu precisava saber o que eu queria e o que eu PODIA, Rachel. Quem eu era, ALÉM do cara que ama você... o que mais me definia." A expressão dela suavizou, porque ela não podia negar que ele precisava realmente ser alguém além do namorado dela, mesmo que ele desempenhasse esse papel melhor do que ninguém. Além disso, ela não pode deixar de se sentir bem com a menção ao amor dele por ela feita no presente e não no passado.

"E agora..." Ela começou, esperançosa e ele, ansioso, não a deixou terminar.

"E agora eu sei quem eu sou, e o que eu quero. Eu sou dono desse restaurante... eu sou um chef de cozinha com vários pequenos cursos e to estudando gastronomia. Eu quero que o restaurante seja um sucesso e que eu possa abrir outros... e eu quero também dar aulas de gastronomia, um dia, e juntar as duas coisas que eu sei fazer melhor na vida." Ele fez uma pausa e bebeu um gole de vinho, enquanto ela mexia na comida, tentando digerir as informações. "Eu agora sou digno de NY e... me sinto digno de você. E eu... quero fazer todas essas coisas com você do meu lado, e estar do seu lado na sua próxima estreia, e em todas as outras. Mas eu vou entender se... você achar que é tarde demais pra gente." Acrescentou, em um tom de voz fraco.

"Finn?" Ela perguntou, depois de mais um tempo olhando a massa em seu prato como se fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo.

"Hum?"

"Eu tava pensando que... talvez você pudesse nos servir mais um pouco de vinho, colocar uma música ambiente e... já que é o chef aqui, trocar os nossos pratos também. Eu acho que comida fria não combina muito bem com um encontro." Afirmou, olhando-o sugestivamente, e ele sorriu amplamente, levantando, retirando os pratos e indo rápido para a cozinha, enquanto ela observava o jeito meio atrapalhado dele e ria com vontade, pela primeira vez desde que haviam entrado ali.

Depois de terem sido novamente servidos pelo garçom, os dois comeram e conversaram sobre tudo o que havia lhes acontecido durante os últimos anos. Rachel ficou sabendo que a experiência de Finn com cozinha tinha surgido muito por acaso, quando ele fora obrigado a participar do revezamento de tarefas que acontecia entre os moradores da república em que tinha morado durante seu primeiro ano em NY.

No começo, ele usava receitas de Carole, quando tinha que cozinhar para os colegas, e depois foi incorporando receitas que achava na Internet ou que via chefs preparando na TV, em suas horas vagas. Mesmo fazendo coisas básicas, sua comida sempre era elogiada, a ponto de seus companheiros terem se reunido um dia, e decidido dispensá-lo das demais tarefas, para que apenas ele cozinhasse para todos. Depois, ele começou a inventar coisas e, surpreendentemente, os elogios só aumentaram e, então, ele resolveu fazer o primeiro curso, que levou a outro e mais outro, até receber convites para trabalhar com professores e decidir finalmente começar o curso superior de gastronomia.

Ela falou sobre NYADA e as peças de que tinha participado, e sobre os ensaios para aquela que iria estrear dentro de algumas semanas. Falou sobre sua louca convivência com o irmão dele e com Santana, e os dois riram muito de cada uma das histórias que ela narrou. Apesar de terem muito para contar um ao outro, conversavam tão naturalmente e com tanta facilidade como sempre tinham feito, como se não tivessem ficado tanto tempo sem se falar. Além disso, não demorou muito para que começassem a trocar sorrisos e olhares que demonstravam que, entre eles, sempre haveria mais que amizade, sempre haveria, no mínimo, uma atração irresistível.

"Você não quer terminar de tomar esse vinho e de escutar essas músicas lá em cima, comigo?" Ele perguntou, se referindo ao apartamento onde morava, que ficava no andar superior ao do restaurante, enquanto acariciava as costas da mão dela.

"Pode ser." Ela disse, virando a mão e enlaçando os dedos com os dele. "Esse vinho é muito bom... e música é o meu ponto fraco." Provocou.

Depois de sumir por um tempo na cozinha, Finn voltou e deu novamente as mãos a Rachel, levando-a consigo para casa. Ligou apenas um abajur na sala, colocou a playlist mais lenta e romântica que tinha em seu iPod para tocar, e serviu duas taças de vinho, entregando uma à morena, antes de ocupar o lugar ao lado dela, que já estava sentada bastante à vontade em seu sofá.

Os dois conversaram mais um pouco e, de vez em quando, um deles cantarolava uma música, sendo seguido pelo outro, até que ela lembrou-se de algo interessante.

"Não deveríamos cantar juntos, Finny. A gente tem uma química musical perigosa, hum?"

"Eu acho que poderia resistir." Afirmou, tirando a taça de vinho da mão dela e colocando-a, junto com a sua, na mesa de centro. "Mas eu não tenho a menor intenção."

Ele se aproximou, acariciando o rosto dela com a mão direita e depois entrelaçando os dedos com as mechas onduladas de seus cabelos, enquanto colava seus lábios nos dela, delicadamente. Esfregou, devagar, o nariz no dela, juntando, de novo, seus lábios, sutilmente. Depois de alguns beijos rápidos e estalados nos lábios, eles se beijaram de verdade, com paixão, com língua, com desejo, com sabor de vinho tinto e promessas. Ela segurou sua nuca, e ele segurou mais forte em seus cabelos.

"Por que não me leva pra conhecer seu quarto?" Ela perguntou, quando se separaram em busca do ar que já lhes faltava, e ele não hesitou, levando-a pela mão e voltando a beijá-la, quando chegaram ao cômodo.

Ela abriu o fecho de seu vestido e o deixou escorregar, saindo também dos sapatos de salto e se deitando, apenas de lingerie, sob os edredons bem arrumados, como havia feito anos antes, quando os dois dividiram um quarto pela última vez. Ele a observou, também como fizera anos antes, cheio de amor e desejo por aquela pequena mulher, que o fazia conhecer os maiores sentimentos e as maiores sensações que jamais tinha experimentado ou queria experimentar com mais ninguém.

Apenas com suas boxers brancas, juntou-se a ela sob as cobertas, passando a mão sobre sua cintura, puxando-a para si e começando uma nova sessão de beijos que, depois de se demorarem nem mais nem menos do que o necessário na boca, viajaram pela pele, traçando caminhos invisíveis pela mandíbula, pescoço e colo, enquanto as mãos encontravam o fecho do sutiã, abrindo-o, para que ela o retirasse e, então, seus lábios e língua tivessem um tão esperado reencontro com seus seios, com seus mamilos rijos e deliciosos.

Mesmo que Finn pudesse ficar ali a vida inteira, sem cansar, ainda havia mais a explorar, e ele desceu por todo o abdômen dela, beijando, mordiscando e lambendo, até chegar à calcinha. Resolveu provocá-la e passou a dar atenção a suas coxas, começando pela altura do joelho, e se afastando ao se aproximar perigosamente da virilha.

Apesar de excitada, Rachel não pediu que ele se apressasse. Também estava aproveitando cada toque, cada segundo de contato, toda a atenção que o ex lhe dava, mais uma vez, depois de tanto tempo, exatamente do jeito como sempre fizera, como se tivesse nas mãos a coisa mais preciosa do mundo. Estava gostando da excitação crescente que só ele soubera lhe proporcionar até aquele momento de sua vida e que ela não queria mesmo que viesse de mais ninguém além dele.

No entanto, chegou uma hora em que os dois já estavam a ponto de explodir, e todos os movimentos de ambos começaram a ficar mais urgentes, mais ansiosos. Finn pegou uma camisinha na gaveta da mesa de cabeceira e a colocou rapidamente, invadindo Rachel e gemendo com ela, suando e soando junto com ela, encontrando um ritmo comum, que os levaria ao ápice do prazer em pouco tempo.

Suas respirações agitadas não permitiram que falassem logo, mas ele puxou o corpo dela para descansar junto do dele, não querendo perder contato, querendo manter a sensação de completude. Ficaram assim por um tempo, perdidos na sensação familiar de que tanto tinham sentido saudades, até que ele quebrasse o silêncio, mesmo com muito medo do que tinha para perguntar a ela.

"Eu ainda amo você, Rachel. Eu sempre vou amar, então... eu preciso saber! Isso significa que você vai me dar outra chance e começar uma nova história comigo ou... eu não vou te encontrar aqui, quando acordar, como da última vez?"

"Eu não vou a lugar nenhum, Finny. Eu também te amo e vou SEMPRE te amar." Ela respondeu, sorrindo, e o beijou, antes de dormir sobre o peito dele por boa parte da noite.

De manhã, ela estava lá, como dissera, e ele sentiu suas esperanças na vida renovadas. Não que ele tivesse sido infeliz durante os últimos anos, mas a verdade é que tudo tinha sido um caminho traçado para chegar a ela, e uma rejeição poderia arruinar tudo. Ela era a mulher da vida dele e, se ele tinha encontrado na gastronomia parte essencial de si que não conhecia antes, ele não tinha dúvidas de que o homem que amava Rachel Berry também era uma parte essencial de Finn Hudson.

Ele preparou um café especial, que eles tomaram juntos, antes de fazer amor mais uma vez. Passaram o dia grudados, se afastando apenas por uma hora, quando ele teve que ir ao restaurante e coordenar os preparativos do almoço. Depois de uma tarde preguiçosa, decidiram que ela dormiria com ele, mais uma vez, e ela insistiu para que ele fosse com ela buscar algumas roupas em casa, aproveitando para convidar os amigos para uma pequena comemoração, já que estavam juntos de novo, e eles tinham ajudado isso a acontecer.

Chegaram ao apartamento e encontraram Santana e Kurt, que não ficaram tão surpresos ao vê-los juntos e sorridentes, apenas muito felizes que isso tivesse realmente acontecido, apesar de tanto tempo ter passado sem que se vissem ou soubessem um do outro.

"A gente veio até aqui pra eu trocar de roupa... e também pra convidar vocês dois pra jantarem com a gente." Rachel informou. "Apesar de eu estar na dúvida ainda sobre perdoar ou não vocês, por terem me mandado pra aquele monte de encontros horríveis, quando sabiam que o amor da minha vida tava bem aqui, em NY." Tentou fingir irritação, mas era difícil em meio à felicidade que estava irradiando.

"O Finn nunca pareceu pensar em você ainda dessa maneira, até uns meses atrás. Sempre que a gente se encontrava, ele dizia que não queria que você soubesse que ele tava aqui, pra vocês poderem seguir em frente sem constrangimentos." Kurt se explicou.

"E você perguntava por ele de um jeito tão indiferente, que mesmo ontem, quando você saiu pro encontro, eu pensei que talvez vocês não fossem ficar juntos." Foi a vez de Santana se justificar.

"Eu sou atriz!" Rachel lembrou, revirando os olhos, e os quatro riram, enquanto Finn a abraçava por trás e beijava seu rosto.

Antes de saírem com Kurt, Santana e seus respectivos namorados, para comemorar no restaurante de Finn, que também precisava estar lá para coordenar as atividades na cozinha, Rachel pediu licença e levou Hudson até o quarto. Mexeu na gaveta de sua mesinha de cabeceira, tirando de uma pequena caixa o anel que anos antes ele havia colocado em sua mão esquerda, na sala do coral. Com a aliança sobre a palma da mão, colocou-a na frente do rapaz, que ficou olhando o objeto, confuso.

"Por que você tá, logo agora, me devolvendo o anel que eu te dei, babe?"

"Eu não to te devolvendo, Finn." Riu. "Eu pensei que estivesse mais esperto agora que é um adulto cheio de perspectivas e descolado, vivendo em NY." Brincou.

"Você quer que eu...?" Levantou a sobrancelha.

"É isso mesmo. Eu quero que o coloque no meu dedo, Finn. Eu não quero começar uma nova história com você, babe. Eu quero continuar vivendo a nossa história... a NOSSA historia, que teve que ser interrompida, mas que sempre esteve destinada a ter um final feliz, como você disse, naquele casamento doido do Sr. Schue!" Riu e ele sorriu, ainda mais feliz do que já estava.

Ele colocou o anel no dedo dela, sem pedi-la em casamento de novo, porque ela já tinha aceito, anos antes, e eles nunca tinham deixado de ser um do outro, mesmo que ela tivesse vivido com um cara e namorado mais dois, e ele tivesse tido alguns encontros interessantes, ao longo dos anos. Os dois selaram com alguns beijos apaixonados o retorno de seus status de noivos, e foram, então, jantar com os amigos, como haviam combinado.

O casamento demorou ainda alguns anos para acontecer, porque eles eram jovens e não tinham qualquer razão para ter pressa, quando tinham tanta segurança e certeza de seu destino já traçado. Mesmo que, na prática, eles tenham se tornado bem depressa marido e mulher, porque ela passava muito mais tempo no apartamento dele do que naquele cujas contas ela dividia com Kurt e Santana. Em poucos meses, já não havia quase nenhuma roupa ou item pessoal seu no quarto que, um dia, ela dividira com um garoto de programa enganador, e isso não passou despercebido por ninguém.

A vida pode não ter sido sempre um conto de fadas para Finn e Rachel, seja antes ou depois de seu reencontro à luz de velas. Porém, é seguro dizer que eles foram felizes (muito felizes!) eque, depois daquela noite, eles viveram juntos para sempre.

**FIM**


End file.
